


y la luz se hizo

by bitehard



Series: kinktober2019 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Ex Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Song: Lights Up (Harry Styles)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitehard/pseuds/bitehard
Summary: Hace una semana que Harry sacó la canción que no ha dejado la cabeza de Louis ni por un segundo.(o, la reacción de Louis al single de Harry).





	y la luz se hizo

**Author's Note:**

> Todo vuelve en 2019 y aparentemente esto también. Escrito en parte para un prompt propio de kinktober (public), pero al final me quedó más sentimientos que público. Well, qué le vamos a hacer.

_all the lights couldn't put out the dark_  
_runnin' through my heart_  
_lights up and they know who you are_

Esto no tendría que ser así, y sin embargo…

—Sé quién soy, ¿sabes?

Harry sonríe, el bastardo, lleva la camisa abierta mucho más de lo que debería llevar nadie una camisa, se encoge de hombros y Louis revisa todos esos músculos que se atisban bajo ella que no estaban ahí antes, ni siquiera la última vez que se vieron y mucho menos cuando se conocieron. 

Hace una semana que Harry sacó la canción que no ha dejado la cabeza de Louis en ningún minuto. Llevan meses sin coincidir en ningún evento social aunque ahora se muevan por algunos círculos coincidentes, Louis controla eso como controla todo lo demás, y está bastante seguro de que Harry tiene bastante cuidado también. Quizá no tendría que haber venido a esta entrega de premios tampoco, sabiendo que iba a estar pero, entre el puñetero video en su mente y que ya cada vez le da más igual todo, Louis ha decidido apuntarse igualmente. 

Ha tenido un año lo suficientemente malo como para no quedarse en casa si le apetece salir. Otra cosa muy diferente, claro, es acabar borracho con tu ex en un baño una hora después de veros.

—No sé de qué me hablas. 

Louis tensa la mandíbula, y repasa con el dedo índice su esternón. Sabe que el vídeo ha ido para él, o sobre él, en cierta manera, y Louis no debería porque ha salido tan mal, todo tan mal entre ellos que esto solo le va a joder la vida. Quiere decirle que le deje en paz, que no quiere volver a saber nada de él, que no puede ver su cara por todos los sitios. Que así cómo deja nadie a nadie.

Está enfadado. 

—Oh, vamos, Harry, eres un desastre mintiendo en general pero especialmente haciéndomelo a mí. 

A Louis tendría que preocuparle que alguien les haya visto entrar, pero es que no ha podido evitarlo. Vuelve a tener veintitrés años, con Harry. 

Harry, que de un segundo a otro cambia la expresión pagada de sí misma. Parece más pequeño, cuando es sincero, Louis piensa que se ha acostumbrado tanto ser otro que a veces se olvida de lo que era con él. 

—No iba a mal. Por algún sitio tengo que echar lo que siento, Louis, sabes que no soy bueno guardando las cosas. No quería hacerte daño, sabes. Es solo que… 

—Ya —. Es dificil escucharlo de su voz y de repente cambia de opinión y no quiere que hable. No quiere escucharle porque ha sido mucho tiempo, demasiado; su voz es miel y Louis quiere bebérsela. Cinco años sin tocarse y aún así es una descarga cuando llega a la mariposa, nota los músculos tensarse bajo la yema. 

No sabe si el alcohol es excusa para lo que está sintiendo, o es excusa para que Harry le haya seguido. Fuera del cubículo, que es elegante, pero sigue siendo el cubículo de un puñetero baño, se oye gente entrando y saliendo. Se escucha a gente aspirar con discreción, mear, lavarse la cara, reír. 

Harry 

—Lou, yo…

—No. No.

Harry calla, como siempre ha hecho cuando Louis se lo ha mandado. Menos al final, claro, al final ya no se hacían caso ninguno al otro. Todo ese tiempo sin besarse y Louis pagaría la mitad de su fortuna por poder hacerlo y que nada cambiase, pero no puede permitírselo. No es capaz, sin embargo, de parar su mano que se desliza y abre por el camino uno, dos botones y deja abierta la camisa ante él. Deja escapar el aire tembloroso, se lame los labios y no deja de mirar a Harry, que a duras penas parpadea. 

Flashes de lo que ha visto en el vídeo (Harry mirando a cámara, las chicas pegándose a él y su cara riéndose, los chicos pegándose a él y Harry cerrando los ojos), _do you know who you are?_ y Louis se pregunta si de verdad lo sabe, o si lo sabe Harry. Le abre el botón del pantalón y Harry coge aire, hace demasiado ruido. Siempre ha sido ruidoso y antes lo hubiera hecho diferente, le hubiera besado y le hubiera abrazado y le hubiese dicho cosas al oído y hubiese dejado que le mordiera el cuello para que los gemidos no se escapasen pero tiene que mantener la distancia.

Lo cual es un pensamiento altamente hipócrita porque aún así, _aún así_ mete su maldita, estúpida mano bajo el pantalón y los calzoncillos. Harry mueve ligeramente las caderas cuando empieza a moverla, y en el momento que abre la boca Louis pone su otra mano sobre ella, niega con la cabeza. Si no hay ruido, no está pasando esto. Si no hay ruido, Louis no está haciendo lo que juró, entre gritos llenos de ira y lágrimas de frustración sin derramar que nunca volvería a hacer.

Pero Louis necesita volver a tener el control sobre algo, aunque sea ajeno a él, necesita saber que es capaz de hacer _algo_ aunque sea descontrolar a ese Harry que no conoce, que parece siempre preparado para todo y que ha perdido esa inocencia que tenía cuando le conoció. No es su Harry, su Hazza, no es el mismo pero por un momento, embistiendo contra su mano en un cubículo de mierda, con sonidos alrededor, lo es un poco. 

No puede evitarlo, necesita ver cómo se deshace con él igua que hace años, como si no fuesen personas diferentes, como si Louis no hubiera tenido el peor año de su vida. 

Mueve la mano que tiene sobre su boca hacia la mejilla y Harry se lame los labios, se los muerde intentando no hacer ruido. Está cerca, y Louis sabrá exactamente cómo son los orgasmos de Harry hasta el día que se muera, siempre esa tendencia a perder el control de su cuerpo, los ojos suplicantes, el _te quiero_ siempre en la punta de la lengua. Ahora no lo dice pero Louis sabe que es capaz.

Se lo dijo la última vez que hablaron, después de agotar todas las energías discutiendo, “te quiero, Lou, pero nos vamos a matar si seguimos con esto. Te quiero demasiado como para no separarnos”. Y Louis había tardado en entenderlo pero vaya si lo había hecho al final. 

Ahora no lo va a decir, pero a Louis solo le hace falta mirarle a los ojos para saberlo igualmente, y no puede más.

Quiere ver como se deshace, así que pasa el pulgar por su labio inferior, que está rojo y húmedo de morderse, y aumenta el ritmo. _Vamos_, dice, y _que yo te vea, vamos, vamos_ y se le escapa hacia el final un _vamos, Haz_ que desde luego no había planeado y Harry hace un ruido bajo en su garganta, aspavientos con las manos, un amago de agarrarse a él y después se fuerza a ponerlas contra la pared. Se corre así, con la boca abierta y los ojos irritados de forzarse a seguir mirándole, como si de quitarlos por un segundo Louis fuera a desaparecer. 

No está exactamente equivocado, la verdad. 

Cuando por fin termina apoya la cabeza contra los azulejos, y Louis se permite esos segundos para mirarle. Siempre fue precioso, algo que no parecía de este mundo, y él le ha echado de menos cada uno de los días de los últimos años. 

Al final consigue quitar la mirada y, poco a poco, limpiarse y limpiarle a él, le tapa y le sube la cremallera con cuidado y abrocha el botón del pantalón y los de la camisa, despacio, bajo la atenta mirada de Harry, que por fin respira normal. Todas las evidencias de lo que ha pasado se van por la taza, nada que pruebe que han estado juntos. Nada que pruebe que todo está casi igual, mientras todo ha cambiado. 

Louis se echa hacia atrás hasta apoyarse en la pared de enfrente y le mira.

—De verdad que no quería hacerte daño. Es solo que… A veces solo me sale escribir de ti, Louis. 

A Louis también le pasa, y realmente cuál es la diferencia entre ésta y todas las demás que recuerda. Todas las veces que lo hicieron, todas las veces que se arriesgaron para fastidiar, porque era divertido, hasta que dejó de serlo y para cuando llegó el momento de la verdad ya estaban demasiado cansados de todo, hasta de ellos mismos. 

Especialmente de ellos mismos.

—Lo sé. Lo sé, Harry. 

Louis no puede besarle pero esto parece aún más intenso, más privado que un beso. 

—Mira, sé que no… —rebusca entre los bolsillos y saca un boli, coge un cacho de papel higiénico y le escribe algo—. No sé si tienes el nuevo porque es bastante reciente, pero si quieres. Tomar algo, algún día. Fuera de un baño, ya sabes dónde estoy. 

Le coge la mano y se la abre, tensa como está, y le pone el cacho de papel, volviéndola a cerrar y engulléndola en su mano gigante después. Se queda unos segundos así, coge aire, comienza a decir algo pero parece que se lo piensa mejor. Se asegura de que no hay nadie fuera, en el baño, y sale, dejándole solo, arrepentido, y aún así.

Aún así como si se hubiera corrido él, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Harry es una constante que Louis no puede borrar, no no puede escribir por encima. Mira el papel y suspira, está a punto de lanzarlo al baño directamente.

No puede con esto, pero aún así su traicionera mente hace que lo meta en el bolsillo, porque Harry siempre le ha hecho caso a lo que Louis le ordenaba, pero Louis siempre acababa comiendo de su mano de la misma manera. Eran uno, y Louis lleva mucho, mucho tiempo sintiendo que no llega a ser una persona completa; los últimos años le han dejado llorando a un madre y a una hermana, solo, a un hijo al que no ve. 

Espera para salir y cuando lo hace, Harry ya se ha ido de la fiesta.

El alivio y la decepción comparten sitio en su pecho a partes iguales, y Louis mete los dedos en el bolsillo, nota el papel e intenta suprimir la ínfima llama de esperanza que creía apagada, sin conseguirlo del todo.


End file.
